Sword's of Rebellion - Part 1
by BlackxRosexWitch
Summary: 20 years after the end of Fuuin no Tsurugi, Roy and his bride Lilina have unified Ostia and Pherae as one. Their oldest son watching over Ostia, and their daughter being trained as future Marquess Pherae...But it's soemthign she doesn't want for herself. She wants more, she wants to see the world...But with her grandfather Eliwood on his deathbed, this may prove fatal for Lycia...
1. Prologue: Escape

_The continent of Elibe, seperated into different nations under the rule of the great hero's after the first scouring. Ilia, with it's snowy mountain peaks and home of the famed Pegasus knights_, _was founded by the hero Barigan the faithful. The mountain kingdom of Bern, founded and ruled by Bramimmond the enigma who held and maintained the seals on the the legendary weapons of Elibe_. _Etruria, modern day home of the long famed Church of , founded by the legendary after the scouring. The Plains of Sacae, and the home of many modern tribes including the felled Lorca and the Kutolah, home of the now dead silver wolf, was founded by the hero Hanon, a divine trouper and hero of the Sacaen peoples. And finally, the Lycian League, founded by the hero Roland, champion and wielder of the great sword Durandal, now in the hands of former Marquess Eliwood of Pherae..._

_ The lycian League has had a lasting peace for nearly twenty years, with the great noble houses in great merriment over the bonding of houses Ostia and Pherae. With the holy matrimony of Lord Roy of Pherae and the Lady Lilina of Ostia, there grew great peace within the two houses. But there has become unrest within the courts of Pherae, for after their son's crowning as the Marquess of Ostia, Lord Roy and Lady Lilina's daughter has disappeared into thin air..._

The Lycian skies grew darker and darker, and now that sunset had fallen, it was the perfect chance. The red-haired girl pulled her hair back and raised her black peasant's hood over her face to help hide herself and she set off, a beautifully carved silver bow and quiver of arrows hanging from her shoulder. Clearing her throat, she looked around cautiously.

_'Calm down, Elesa...You didn't hear anything...'_

Elesa's hand trembled as she approached border between Araphen and border Sacae_. _She didn't know where she was going, but she had to get out, now, before she would be caught and sent by transport back to her father. And that...was something she didn't want. She didn't want to be sent back, to be dressed in fancy clothing and crowned as a dutchess to her father's throne. She wanted adventure! She wanted to see everywhere that both her father parents and grandparent's had seen. She wanted to feel what it was like...more than anything...to feel helpless and in danger...she wanted one thing. To fight and to go on a journey.

The border town was fairly good sized, and she had met with the current Marquess once, who had tried to court her several times, to her own denial. But as the thoughts and memories poured in, she moved on until she reached the crossing between Lycia and Sacae. The great plains of Elibe. She had heard rumours of it's beauty, and had always wanted to see it for herself. But besides that, she knew that there was nobody in the plains who could possibly recognize her.

Elesa smiled and stepped her first step out of Lycia, then in case of danger, she brandished her bow with her right hand to have it ready. She

prepared to remove it from her back, but before she could, she felt something grab her by the arm. In alarm, she turned around, almost ready to scream out in defense. But controlling herself, she just shut her mouth and looked her assailant in the eye.

It was a plainsman, much taller than her. Almost the height of her brother Dane, infact. But he wasn't. Infact, he was quite different. He had a calm, collected smile and shinning eyes. She'd never seen a plainsman before, and just stared at his long hair; longer than her own, even.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She asked the man sharply. And as he opened his mouth to answer, his hand was on the sword at his hilt.

"My name is Tsar. And you, Lycian? You don't have the look of a commoner. Why are you here?" He asked her suspisciously.

Pulling her hood down, Elesa revealed her face to the stranger, but he only laughed.

"You're just a kid!" Tsar laughed. But Elesa growled madly at this comment, and without realising it, her hand was once again on her silver bow.

Tsar pulled his sword from his sheath and stared into the distance.

"What?" Elesa asked, but before she knew it, Tsar had thrown her onto the ground; she had dropped her bow and her arrows had spilt out of her quiver.

"Bandits," he whispered, taking a quick battle stance.

He Looked down at her, and nodded. But she knew what it meant. fast, she went to grab her arrows from off the ground. But and as she went to do so, a bandit looked down at her bow.

"Nobility? Hyuk hyuk. this'll make us a pretty penny, wont it boys?" He dove forward and grabbed Elesa by the arm, pulling her up off the ground and looked her in the eye with the most siniser, nasty look she had ever seen. She wanted to gag a little, but didn't because she knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill her with the axe in his other hand. She closed her eyes in fear, and before she knew it, the bandit had let out a blood curtling scream as she felt herself fall...but this wasn't the case...something caught her, and she opened her eyes. Tsar was holding onto her, and had caught her fall. She smiled akwardly and he put her back on two feet, watching Tsar pull his bloody blade from the bandit's chest. Then, wiping the blood onto the grass, he grinned at Elesa.

"So, Princess, why don't you tell me why you're here?" he asked her as he sheathed his blade.


	2. Chapter 1: Under Night skies

Elesa smiled softly for what felt like the first time in a long time as she watched Tsar gather kindling to light a fire. They had found the perfect spot to rest for the night, with a small stream not even ten feet from where they had decided to make their fire.

She was sitting with her legs crossed and her head tilted to look up to the stars and hopefully the moon. It left her breathless; infact, she hadn't had time to see the clear sky since she was young at her brothers coronation ceremony. When men tried to court her and ask for her hand; which thankfully, her father had refused.

"So," Tsar asked her after setting the fire ablaze. He sat down beside her and lay his sword next to him.

"What brings the young Pheraen princess to the plains?" His voice was almost filled with joy, but she couldn't tell.

"How do you even know my name...?" Elesa asked the plainsman breathlessly. Tsar took a few moments before he gave his reply, watching the glow of the fire. If there were anymore bandits, they were surely to see this fire from miles away. But he took no worry and gave his response;

"I've been to visit the Pheraen court when I was younger and before my grandfather passed. Besides, everyone knows there is none with as radiant a red hair as the Pheraen bloodline."

It was true. There were those with red hair all across Elibe, but she had certainly gotten her genetic inheritance from her father, his father, and even his father before him. It was a marking trait that the Pherean line had bestowed upon them generations ago. And it was the main reason that Elesa had hidden her hair under a hood. Because she knew she would be recognized instantly by anyone in Lycia if they had seen her. But now that she was this far, there was definately no turning back. And tsar must have realised this as well, for if he hadn't he would have just sent her all the way back to her home. Perhaps it might have even been a sort of game to him...

"Why did you do it though?" she asked in response to his statement.

"What, save you? I did it to honour my grandfather's name and besides, it might rack up a good sum of gold." Tsar looked down and placed the palm of his hand so that it covered the hilt of his blade.

"So what, you wish to be a mercenary then? Or maybe someone hired you to find me?" Elesa shook nervously as a small wind blew, nearly killing the fire. Tsar, obviously amused, took his deer-hide coat off and placed it over her shoulders.

"I was joking. However, I am traveling in hopes of forming a small band of mercenaries, to help those in need perhaps. Like I did for you."

Elesa nodded and looked around. She could hear the soft galloping of hooves nearby, but couldn't see what it was, being as it was too far to see. The sound grew closer and closer, slowly approaching their campsite. She felt alarm as she looked over to Tsar. But he didn't look alarmed in the least bit.

"Why did you come to Sacae anyways?" He asked coldly.

"I wanted something more than fancy clothing and parties...I wanted to see the lands my father, grandfather and even his father before him had seen...I wanted to experience the rest of Elibe in a way that I wouldn't be able to as a simple Marquess, resting upon the Pheraen throne, watching my brother go to battle when needed."

"Nice story, honey, but were you aware that you're being watched by more than myself?" Elesa and Tsar looked up and turned their heads. Behind them was a young nomadic girl. She looked around her brother's age, and next to her was a great white horse.

"Lady Arlene of the Kutolah, if I am not correct? Well met Mi'lady," Tsar said sarcastically, which clearly annoyed the nomad girl.

"Save the pleasentries for later. There's a group of bandit's watching us this very moment, and they aren't stupid enough not to know I'm warning you."

"Probably their friends..." Tsar informed the girls. Elesa looked back and forth between the two questioningly, and when Tsar nodded, she stood up and pulled her Bow out.

"You'll ride with me," Arlene told her, helping her onto the white mare before getting on it herself. By this time, Tsar was already prepared.

Then, within seconds, the first shot was fired, and just moments after there was yelling and a group of three bandits charged. Elesa shot her bow, the arrow going perfectly through her targets face. But before she could ready another arrow, a giant axe swung, knocking the bow from her hand and holding against a nearby tree trunk. But before when the girls looked back, he was on the ground with Tsar pulling his sword from the body.

Arlene fired and killed another bandit coming from not far off, and Tsar impaled the remaining one with his blade.

After the fight was finished, Elesa felt herself wanting to throw up. But unable to, she hopped off the horse and ran over to the tree where her bow was. She used full strength to pry the bow off the tree, but it had gone through the bow, cutting it almost completely in half, with only but a millimeter it hadn't pierced. With a small weep, she turned and looked at the others.

"Feeling any regrets yet?" Tsar asked her coldly. Elesa nodded shamefully.

"Alot...I'm just a naive girl who wanted more than I could have. But I still want this life...But not if it means so much death and destruction..."

"But now it's too late, is it not?" Tsar asked her.

"I felt a rush of excitement. One where if I go home, I'll never forget it, and I know I will regret it sorely in the end,"

"Well, lady Elesa, may I travel with you and fight with you? A Sacaen never abandons his word."

Both of them looked to Arlene, watching as she mounted her horse.

"I'm no good at mercenary work. You'd be best without me," She told them weakly.

"Yes, but you owe me your life, just as much as this one, don't you Arlene?" The nomad sighed and got off her horse.

"Fine. I'll stay with you, Tsar. I'll join your little group, but only until my debt is paid."


	3. Chapter 2: Days gone by

"Elesa, are you ready for today's practice?"

Elesa walked to the range with a nervous smile on her soft face. Her bright red hair shone under the bright, newly risen sun, easily able to distract the other pupils. If there were any...

Her teacher stood tall, almost as tall as her father. He had light olive green hair, slicked back neatly, and sharp green eyes to match. He was smiling at her, ready to teach her what he had learned from his own parents. He had a long, slick bow in his hand and a silver embroidered quiver on his back. He turned around and swiftly removed an arrow from the quiver, brought his bow up and shot. The arrow pierced the wooden target, almost 50 feet away. And Elesa just watched...knowing she could never be so good...

"Hey, wake up..."

Elesa saw nothing but black, but felt something rattle her arm sharply.

"Elesa, hurry up!"

The princess' eyes snapped open and she saw Tsar standing above her, his arms crossed in annoyance. She got up and rolled her eyes, but Tsar stared at her unusually. But she paid no mind to it.

"What? Why do you look so anxious?" She asked him coldly. They had made their way to the Kutolah village three days ago, and ever since, she felt like Tsar was watching her. She couldn't tell why, but she just knew that he was. Out of affection, maybe. Or even out of just plain annoyance. She couldn't tell, because she was used to men staring at her out of lust, and women staring out of jealousy(not like she had ever cared much.) But she never paid mind enough to understand until her brother had told her about their gazes and what they meant. But she had never learned to read them on her own. She was so absorbed in her archery lessons with her teacher Wolt, an old friend of her fathers.

"The village elders wish to meet with you," Tsar told her, "He has been out on the hunt, but you've met the Lyndis and their daughter the Lady Sue, but Elder Rath wishes to have your audience."

Even before meeting with Lyn and her daughter Sue, she had heard the name and stories about her, the Lady Lyn, a lycian noble who ran away to the plains. Even so, the plains were her birth place. But she was friends with her grandfather...They travelled and fought together. The same with the lady Sue and her father twenty years ago.

Elesa nodded and followed Tsar after he left the ger. They walked through the village, hoping to see more of the nomad's around her age. But there were hardly any. In fact, most of them looked like they were old enough to be her grandparents. But she paid no mind to it and carried on. Eventually, they reached a larger ger with intricate beading on the side panels. She looked at all the colours, and waited with Tsar outside. After a moments wait, a middle-aged woman stepped outside. She smiled briefly then turned around and beckoned the two inside. They followed.

"Welcome,"

Elesa and Tsar sat on the coloured mat on the floor next to a small fire and closed their eyes. Infront of them sat an old woman and man. They both looked quite old, but still young for their age. Elesa had met the woman, Lyn, once before, and knew that the plains were what kept her alive so long. She had a happy aura around her, and the young princess could easily sense it.

Lyn and her husband exchanged glances, then the man asked sharply and coldly,

"What brings you to my doorstep?"

Elesa felt startled by the harshness of his tone. But she was warned before hand that he was either quiet or harsh. So she had prepared herself ahead of time.

"I...I wanted to run as far away as I could...I wasn't happy. I wanted to see the world."

"Is that so?" The old woman cackled. Her voice was as gentle as the birds singing quietly through the Sacaen sky.

"You look like Lord Eliwood. But you aren't like him, except that you share his determination. It can be a good quality, but it may lead to your own downfall if you aren't careful. Rath and I fought alongside him almost forty years ago. He's the reason I'm alive. If it weren't for him, I would be dead."

Elesa felt a small tear fight it's way past her shut eyelid and roll warmly down her cheek.

"I...I guess it'll shame you to know that...My grandfather is on his deathbed as we speak..."


	4. Chapter 2x: Haunted ground

_After explaining the Pheraen predicament to Lyndis and Rath, Elesa and her small party were given small amounts of supplies and sent on their way. They began heading to the north, towards the mountains of Bern as they came across the home of the old Lorca tribe..._

_ "_Where are we now, Tsar_?" _Elesa asked curiously. They were standing in what felt like the old ruins of a village.

_ "_This is an abandoned village, formerly home to a Sacaen peoples who called themselves the Lorca. The village was destroyed over forty years ago, and now the other tribes beleive this area to be haunted."

"Plus, there's Bandits nearby. The Bern mountains are only just over the hills. I'm sure they're out looking for something to pilage," Tsar added in. Once he finished talking, all three of them noticed the fog begin to roll in heavily.

"Stay close!" Tsar instructed Elesa harshly. But she couldn't hear him. The fog was too dense, and she felt like she had been moved.

She felt her heart race with adrenaline.

"Tsar! Arlene! Hello?!" She screamed, feeling her throat burn from how high she raised her voice. But then she remembered them warning her about Bandits.

Elesa could hear footsteps and breathing, so she began to run. It didn't matter that she couldn't see where she was going, because she knew one thing; if they catch her, she's a goner. With her bow she can't fight close range, and she knew it more than anything right now. But images of her own demise began to roll through her mind non-stop. The footsteps began to move in quicker and quicker, and her heart raced faster and faster. Was this it?

Tsar growled angrily, looking back between where Arlene was, and where he thought Elesa was just a moment ago. His hand tightly gripping his blade, he mumbled,

"Move out. Let's get out of here and find her. Now."

Noticing the tone his voice held, Arlene pulled the restraints on her mount and began to ride slowly through the fog. They saw a shape in the distance, and cautiously walked towards it. Tsar noticed it as well and ran over. The shape wasn't moving, but it was beginning to take form; it was a girl. She was wearing a white dress, stained with a mixture of her own blood and the dirt from the ground. But she was moving...

Tsar bent over beside her and looked at her. She began to move and both of them recognised that she was crying.

"H-hello?" She cried weakly, forcing herself to look at Tsar and Arlene, "Y-you a-aren't...one of them..."

"Who are you?" Arlene asked crossly. But Tsar, feeling sympathetic, offered his hand to help her up. She took it, trembling, and she stood up. She looked no older than twelve or thirteen. But by examining further, he noticed a healing stave tucked neatly under her dress.

"M-my name is Amanda...Please, help me...The bandits...They kidnapped me what feels like months ago and have been using me for their own amusement..."

"Here," Tsar whispered and went through his satchel. He pulled out a vulnerary, his last one, and handed it to the cleric. He opened it and drank it gratefully and felt herself feeling a little better.

"I-Please sir, let me come with you and fight with you..." Amanda demanded of Tsar. But the man looked back at his companion.

"Done. We could use somebody with your skills."

Elesa felt like she was pushed into a corner, when finally the footsteps subsided. Infront of her was a boy. his hair reached all the way down to his shoulders, and was a soft, light brown. He was wearing a long, dark blue robe and held a book in his hand.

"W-what do you want from me?!" Elesa demanded, readying her bow. The boy just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"For one, I wouldn't do that. For two, I have no intention of bringing harm to you. I saw you get separated from your companions and decided it might just be worthwhile helping you," He told her.

"You do...?"

"Well, I did...But maybe my offer shouldn't stand. Especially now that you have THAT pointed towards my face," He smirked, using his hand to lower the girl's bow, "Anyways, your friends aren't too far off. But this fog likes to trick people, it seems."

He had an akward look on his face and he opened his book, then began to read from it under his breath. And with a sudden loud boom, she saw thunder strike the ground behind him.

"Run," He told her. And she did just that.

Keeping her bow ready, she saw movement up ahead. Bulkier looking than Tsar or Arlene. She raised her pre-prepared weapon and fired. There was a scream of pain, and suddenly heavy footsteps rushing towards her. But she heard another arrow fire. It wasn't hers, so it must be...Arlene's!

"She kept her bow ready and ran towards the direction of the arrow, hearing familiar voices up ahead. But the thunder struck again and she realised how wrong she was. She fearfully began to back up, but as she did, she felt the cold feeling of a steel blade being pressed against her neck. She wanted to cry out, but if she did it could risk her own injury. So she just stood there, listening to her assailant whisper into her ear some of the most dirty, disgusting things' she'd ever heard.

"You'll regret fighting against us, girlie...When we get back to the stronghold...We'll have the time of our lives...Just you, me...And my comrades..."

She felt so sick she wanted to vomit. But instead of that, she tried to kick the man behind her in hopes of escape. It worked, but she didn't get far. infact, he had grabbed her by the hair and pulled it close. He reeled her in and held his sword against it, then slashed through, cutting it short. But he wasn't done.

"Feisty aren't you? I'll just have to fix that! Hyuck hyuck..."

He breathed heavily, smiling and showing her his decaying teeth. And as his face moved closer, she saw Tsar standing overtop of her. He had plunged his sword through the Bandit's chest, killing him. Then he removed his sword and kicked the dead man off of Elesa.

But Elesa didn't move, too stunned to even react. But the mage she was with had followed Tsar close by and before the other had a chance, he had scooped her off the ground and onto her feet.

"Don't touch her," Tsar growled angrily.

"Oh really?" The boy asked with a grin, "I saved her from her demise is all Im saying. "

"E-excuse me...?" Tsar growled at him.

"Please, I'm only joking. She has nice aim, great reflex...But a loud one...She'll get herself killed is all I mean. I do not wish to upset anyone. Trust me." The mage bowed, then stood up and turned to leave. But Elesa came to her senses.

"Please! Wait! What's your name?" She asked him desperately.

"Me? My name is James," he said.

"Elesa..." Tsar mumbled. She looked between him and Tsar indecisively.

"Please, accompany us?" She asked James wishfully. She had noticed that Tsar was examining him, looking up and down as if making a decision.

"As long as it's alright with your bodyguard, than of course I would love to. A larger party may help me find my brother, anyways..."

"You have a brother?" Elesa asked him, tilting her head in thought.

"Yes, but for now I think you should concern yourself more with this one over here for the time being," James pointed to Amanda, who was draped and still unwell looking over Arlene's horse.

"We found her unconscious, but I figured' we'll find out more when she feels better. For now, I say we set up camp," Arlene noted.


	5. Chapter 3: Rescue

_After setting up camp for the night, Amanda tells the group how she wound up like this. She tells them of her homeland in Bern and how she was kidnapped..._

"Y-you see...I got separated from my teacher, and the bandits found me..."

"That's terrible..." Elesa whispered, choking on her breath as she listened to the girls story. Tsar and Arlene were out securing the area to clear out any remaining bandits and James had stuck behind with the girls.

"Were you the only one?" James asked as he looked up from his book. Amanda shook her head with a horrified look on her face.

"No...There were three others...two escaped, but the other...A girl your age, Elesa. She was always so quiet and never liked talking..."

Elesa and James both looked up at her in shock.

"There were more?! We have to do something!" She cried out anxiously. But James had placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to relax her.

"We'll wait for the other two to come back before we come to a consensus," He informed her dignantly.

"Consensus on what?"

The three of them looked up. Tsar and Arlene were back; Tsar was cleaning his sword and Arlene was resting upon her mount gracefully.

"There are more prisoners where they were keeping me captive..." Amanda told him.

Tsar sighed and looked at all the faces of the group. Except for Arlene, who didn't seem to care either way.

"How many?" Tsar asked cautiously.

The girl lay on the ground inside the cell weakly. Her head laid to the side and her arm draped over her legs. She was exhausted, as always...But what point was there in sleeping? She'd been awake for days already, and she knew she would get no end to her sorrow anytime soon. And her captors were coming back...

"Hehehe, girly you' better be in a good mood. Cuz here I come, ready t' play wit' you."

The bandit opened her cell and grabbed her by the arm, lifting her off the ground violently. She felt herself shake as he pulled her up. But her eyes opened wide as she realised he was the only one...And in the mouth of the cave...She saw somebody...A boy...Standing there watching...He was familiar to her.

He was sneaking through the cave, getting closer and closer, and when she could finally see his face, he already had decapitated the bandit holding the girls arm. And as she fell, he caught her as if she were only a feather.

"Terese, are you alright?" The boy asked, helping her upright. He brushed the girl's violet hair out of her face so he could see her eyes.

"How did you get out, even? And where did your sister go...?" Terese asked, her body beginning to shake.

"I incapacitated the guards the other night and we got out to try and get a good layout of the area," The boy told her. She noticed that he sounded really unsure of himself, but she paid no mind to it.

"Well, t-thank you, Makar..."

"It's no problem, really. Oh, and I found Drake. he's hidden in a small cave not far from here, undiscovered. The bandits are busy anyways, someone attacked their group out in the plains."

"What about Maia?"

"She made it in time. She went with that cleric girl to go find help. I hope they made it alright."

"I hope so too...Let's go..."

"You've got to be kidding me," Arlene grumbled, obviously unhappy with their predicament. The group could hear the sound of clanging metal in the distance. It was quite far off, but just enough that they knew it was too late to get involved with it. Elesa readied her bow, but Tsar put his hand over hers and glared at her.

"You. Can stay in the back this time. I'm tired of saving you," He told her, seemingly jokingly. Elesa sighed and stepped back, James stepping into her place up front.

"I'll take lead. James can back me up, and you girls can stay behind and cover us. Understand?" Tsar instructed. Arlene said nothing, and Elesa noticed Amanda was standing quite closely behind her.

She felt upset that she couldn't join the battle, but it didn't matter.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a girl came running. A Sacaen, but she was different from Arlene and Tsar. She had brown hair, and had a sword. A myrmidon.

The girl cried out to them.

"Please, I beg you help me! These bandits are such trouble!"She looked between all the members of the group, making note of how strange they all looked. But then she stopped and looked at Amanda.

"Amanda?" She said puzzled.

"Maia!" Amanda cried out, running to the myrmidon. But Arlene interrupted them.

"This girl wears clothing signature of the Djute tribe. Why should we help such a traitor?" She asked rudely. But Maia ignored her.

"And why should we allow a murder within our ranks?" Tsar grumbled, countering Arlene's question honestly. But the nomad seemed taken aback by this and immediately went back to being quiet.

"I was with Amanda here, but we got separated in the fog so I've been looking for her since,"

"Are you one of the other prisoners she was telling us about?" Elesa chimed in, her voice shaky. The myrmidon nodded.

"The others were my brother, and there was another, a Pegasus knight, but I don't know if they made it out..."

Elesa turned to Tsar and leaned her head in close, and whispered into his ear,

"Should we go find them? Maybe we should help them?"

Tsar nodded in agreement, and walked over to Maia.

"We'll help you. We'll find the other two, but on one condition. You serve under our little group for as long as your able. Understood?"

Maia choked and nodded furiously, then swiftly turned around as the group readied their weapons. A bandit had appeared out of thin air and ambushed them, swinging his great axe at Maia. And as Tsar was on his way, the girl had already struck down the assailant, but not without leaving a wound on her shoulder.

"In here, Terese," Makar pointed towards a small cave. Inside was a Pegasus, sleeping between a few medium sized rocks.

"Drake!" Terese called out. The pegasi immediately raised its head, and with a small whinny, it stood and spread it's wings. Terese stumbled over to it, and she climbed on it's back. Makar followed her closely, watching for trouble. Once he was sure, he held his hand over the hilt of his sword.

"Climb up, and we can fly down to look around for your sister and Amanda," So, grabbing Terese's hand, he climbed up onto the great flying beast and Terese directed it to leave the cave. It's wings flared out and prepared for flight. Then, lifting into the air, Terese flew down the side of the mountain to where they thought they saw the signs of battle going on.

"It looks like fighting, let's go lower," Makar said to her. She nodded and directed her pegasi down even lower, stopping about fifty feet from the battle field. The fighting wasn't very loud, but they could clearly see two swordfighters fighting off a medium sized group of bandits. But then Terese froze.

"Archer...Makar...Behing those trees...I think he sees me..." it was too late, and the arrow whizzed past her, just barely missing Drake's wings. Makar jumped off the pegasi as Terese readied her javelin, but then realised that the archer didn't look like one of the bandit's...It was a girl, with short choppy red hair. But her face looked innocent. And behind her...A bandit...She aimed her javelin again and threw it, impaling the bandit. with one blow. And the girl looked behind her. Another bandit approached and she stepped back, shooting him through the face with an arrow.

And as she did, another girl ran into sight...Long, brown, unkept hair...

"Makar!" she called out, running over to the boy. The two braced each other in a long, loving hug.

"How did you make it out?" She asked him frantically.

"This isn't the time, Maia. Who are they that your fighting with?"

"Simple mercenaries, from the looks of it. They saved me and now I plan to work with them. You should team up with us to fight these bandits," Maia told him hopefully.

"Can we trust them?" Terese chimed in cautiously.

"They saved Amanda also, please trust them," She responded.

"Alright, fine," Makar sighed.

The twins clanged their blades together, then both ran into the field to attack the bandits, teaming up and taking down yet another. And at the same time, Tsar had taken down another, and Elesa a fifth. In the distance they could see at least three more men moving. If they could get through this, they would be in safe ground. But they were far enough away that James had stepped up, chanting precisely and in a complex fashion. They felt it heating up around them, and his spell had struck one more, violently, frying his body and leaving him twitching on the ground.

Elesa hopped out of her hiding spot and Tsar walked towards her, panting heavily from exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. He seemed tired and ready to fall over. But Elesa didn'nt notice that he was bleeding heavily from a wound in his side. His hand was covering it, but the blood was soaking through quickly. The princess sniffed and noticed the strong smell, then looking around, she finally noticed.

"Tsar! Are you alright?!You're hurt!" She pulled his hand off of his side and attempted to get a look, but he pushed her away almost immediately.

"I'm fine, trust me. Besides, if you weren't such a bother, I wouldn't be in such a shape!" He laughed painfully in response. But Elesa didn't take it kindly. She looked really upset, knowing that he wasn't lying. Sacaen's never lie...

"I-I'm sorry, Tsar..." She whispered, obviously upset. But he lifted her chin with his blood soaked hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine-" He braced his sword and turned around, about to strike a bandit that had snuck up to him. But Elesa had gotten to him first. She shot him, and he had fallen over, clutching his side. But as she was readying another arrow, he ripped the first out and got back up. She shot him again, which seemed to do more damage.

There were no bandit's left, and they came to the conclusion that the final remaining bandit must have retreated. They re-grouped, each watching their backs for more possible enemies. But luckily there were none.

"Please," Maia asked desperately once they were all re-grouped.

"Allow my brother to accompany us? It would mean the world to me..."


	6. Chapter 4: Warning

Elesa sighed heavily, staring at the dancers moving gracefully through the castle hall. The music played softly; the violins, the flutes, all performing in an ecstatic melody. But she didn't care for parties, for fancy dresses. For any of it. But her father made her stay put and sit with him regardless.

Her family all by her side; Her mother, father, brother and even her elderly grandfather were in attendance. Members of the courts of all throughout Lycia had gathered, except for the Marquess of Laus and his family. They never attended such events when held by Ostia or Pherae, and it just happened to be the only inch of curiosity she had regarding any of it.

Resting her head upon her shoulder, Elesa closed her eyes partially and yawned. But it wasn't long before she saw somebody standing infront of her. She re-opened her eyes and looked up to see her grandfather there with his hand outstretched, as if asking her to dance with him. Accepting akwardly, the princess rose from her seat and took Eliwood's hand and they walked down the few stone steps towards the other dancers.

Then, turning to face each other, Eliwood rested his hand upon her shoulder.

"Elesa, what has you so down?" He asked her curiously. His voice was as soft as she remembered it as a child, even with his old age. She smiled akwardly, and opened her mouth in response as if to say "nothing," but he cut her short of words.

"I understand, you know. You want more than just this, don't you? You want to see the world," He whispered so that none of the passersby would hear him.

"How did you...?"

"How did I know? Elesa. I know you too well. More than you realise infact. You may look like your father and I's side, but like your grandfather Hector, you want more than you have. You always had that trait..."

"Grandfather, I..."

Elesa shut her eyes tight and lowered her head shamefully as the two stopped waltzing. Eliwood gently reached his hand off her shoulder and brushed the girl's red hair from her face and smiled as he watched a tear stream down her delicate face.

"Please don't cry" He whispered to her. He grabbed her hand and beckoned her to follow him, so she did. They left the main room, and she knew that the Marquess, her father, was watching them leave. Eliwood let go of the girl's hand and kept walking, but not too quickly, as she was able to keep good pace with him. She was curious as to where he was leading her.

At the end of the long, stone corridor, they approached a tall wooden door. Elesa knew it immediately. It was Eliwood's room. The old man grasped the gold handle and opened it, showing her inside. But the girl stared in wonder at the massive room, examining wall to wall until she noticed a portrait on the far portrait had two people in it. A man and a woman.

The man had red hair, the same as hers. She instantly recognised him. It was her grandfather, but who was the woman?

Examining closer, he noted that the woman looked as if she had overcome some sort of sadness. Her eyes looked gloomy, but she had a small smile upon them. Her hair was powdery blue, silver almost, and she wore a light blue dress.

"Grandfather...Who is she?" She asked, staring intently at the painting.

"The portrait? Her name was Ninian. You have her eyes, you know."

Elesa turned and looked away from the portrait, and to her grandfather. She hadn't heard anything about her grandmother before, much less her name. And She could see why. The pain in Eliwood's eyes looked unbearable.

"She died not long after your father was born, Elesa..."

The girl felt herself tense up as she heard her grandfather take a deep breath in, and clutch his fist to his chest.

"Grandfather! Should I get father?!" She cried out, filled with concern. He looked like he was about to collapse.

The wind blew calmly around Elesa, who was sitting with her legs crossed next to a small fire, keeping watch while the others went to gather supplies for the night. Wanting to run her fingers through her once long, flowing hair, she resisted and stared down moping. She was by herself, and interestingly enough, Arlene had left her horse. But that was it. She was waiting patiently for their return, and every so often she would feel her ears prick up in alert. She would hear rustling, and even what sounded like footsteps. But she paid less and less mind to it as time passed.

The stars were shining brightly above her, and the moon in a full, bright circle in the center of the sky. They were beautiful, she had thought to herself. Although she felt regret for abandoning everyone back home, she felt good about it. Good about finally getting what she wanted.

Feeling her eyelids become heavy, she yawned and wrapped her arms around herself tiredly. But it wasn't long that she sat silently, because soon after she saw a hooded man standing infront of her. She looked up, fully alert, and tried to see his face. But she failed, because his face was covered by his brown hood. He stood there motionlessly, and began to speak.

"You're her...You're really her, aren't you? I've heard rumours about you. Leaving Lycia for your own selfish wants.'

"E-excuse me?" Elesa asked him in return. She tried to open her eyes more as he spoke again.

"Not like that matters now. Lycia is going to war. Laus is putting out propaganda against your father, and they prepare for a full out attack on houses Ostia and Pherae," The boy whispered. But Elesa didn't know whether to beleive him or not. Marquess Laus was a kind man, full of compassion and always was willing to help her father.

"But the houses of Lycia are all allied! They cannot be preparing for war upon each other!"

"Have you not heard the rumours of death? Of all the deaths the Marquess has caused in the last few months? Their numerous! More than you realise!"

Elesa nodded in complete and total disbelief. How could she possibly beleive something like that? Marquess Laus was good friends to her father..

"I'm not making this up...Trust me...I escaped from that wretched territory, still even pursuing those who chase me. So if I were you, I'd give that pretty little head of your's back home."

"Elesa!" Elesa tilted her head around. She could feel her heart racing with concern and she stood up. James and Tsar were standing there with piles of lumber.

"Hope we weren't gone too long, were we?" James asked kindly, while Tsar stood silently. She could tell that her friend felt something was wrong. And he was right.

"No...But we have to leave. We have to return to Lycia. No time to explain, but we do," she told them valiantly. James face lit up as if he understood why she was saying it, but Tsar remained with his face straight.

"What's the matter?"

"Sir! Laus forced inbound! We'll most certainly have to fight our way through the gates in order to escape!"

"Thank you, Sir Lance," Replied a blue haired noble youth. He was readying his sword in preparation of what was ahead. His blue eyes shone vigorantly, and he stepped forward infront of his men.

"We have to eliminate all the enemy forces in the area. Apparently there is no more room for negotiating, so we must regroup with the territory of Pherae. Not much may be left, but we need whatever we can get." He stood there, ready for anything, when a cloaked, green haired youth stepped forward.

"L-Lord Dane, do you wish for me to fight? I want to help you however I can," she whispered in a shaking voice.

"Diane, are you sure? You're merely a student," Dane replied to her almost coldly.

"N-No, please...Let me fight with you! My sister trained me well! Please!" She cried out unhappily to the Marquess' response. But he nodded happily at her determination.

"Very good. I will allow you to fight, but you must stay under the cover of the cavaliers and fight with your magic from the shadows. Understood?"

The girl nodded and smiled brightly, the first bright smile Dane had seen from her since she was a small child...

"What's the matter?" Tsar asked in alarm at her sudden change of heart.

"I have a terrible gut feeling something may be wrong."

"alright, fine, we wait for a re-grouping and de-briefing," Tsar instructed, watching Elesa slip to the ground heavy hearted. He knew she was upset, he could see it. He sighed and sat next to her impatiently.

"I left behind everything. My mother and father, my brother...My dying grandfather...They need me, and we need to go back." Elesa felt her eyes warming up with tears and she clenched her fists.

James was staring blankly, watching as the others returned; Arlene and Amanda, followed by Maia, Makar and Terese. They walked side by side, Arlene's facial expression filled with caution.

"What's wrong?" She asked coldly.

Tsar stood back up and reached his hand down, offering assistance to Elesa. She took it and stood up, then brushed the dead grass off of her clothing.

"We're heading back towards Lycia," Tsar told them directly. Both Myrmidons looked ecstatic, the healer indifferent and the pegasus knight confused. But Arlene looked like her temper was about to run short.

"What the hell do you mean heading back towards Lycia? I'm going nowhere near that wretched place. And I'm certainly not going with you!" Even in the dark, they could see her face flush red with anger. She stormed over and jumped onto her horse without saying another word.

"Arlene, enough of this. Whose life do you owe, anyways?" Tsar asked her angrily.

'The vow is off." Arlene whispered in response, and began to ride off. Everybody began to look back and forth from each other in confusion and they huddled together. Then, looking to Elesa, Tsar eyed her carefully. And she began to speak.

"Tsar knows...But none of you do. My name is Elesa, daughter of Marquess Pherae of Lycia...And he needs our help..."


	7. Chapter 4x: Dancing with Death

The sun shone over the great plains, and the wind blew silently. In the grass sat a nomadic girl, with short dark hair and tanned brown clothing. She sat beside her horse, listening to the music of the plains. There were many travellers through her tribal home, the Utsune tribe, and she knew not what to make of it. But she felt at peace anyways. It had been almost fifteen years since Bern had invaded her homeland and slaughtered members of the various tribes; The Kutolah in particular. But they weren't the only ones hit. Her own tribe now laid in ruins, but everyone had worked together to fix what had been broken. And now they all lived in what seemed like a lasting peace.

She had her eyes closed in deep thought. She felt like something was wrong, but she couldn't tell. The wind stopped and her eyes opened. She looked around.

"Lady Arlene, come quick!" She stood up and stared sharply at the boy who had spoken to her. Her own brother. She never had enough trust for him, even though Saceans never lie. But she still didn't, regardless.

"What is is, brother?" She asked mistrustfully. Her brother brushed a strand of his dark hair out of his face and smiled in his usual cold, menacing fashion.

"A knight from Lycia is in the village. He requests an audience with father, but we all know he isn't here."

Arlene sighed at being forced to speak with people. She disliked dealing with them, especially outsiders. But there was nothing she could do, being the cheiftans daughter. She grabbed her horses' reigns and began to pace back into the village with her head high and mighty. She felt noble, but she didn't. Sacean society wasn't like that. They were so old fashioned they wouldn't listen to a woman. But sure as hell not her brother either. He was too odd for even the villagers to trust, which was good for her at least. It gave her room to have a voice when her father was away meeting with other tribes.

She walked down the dirt path and finally reached the center of the village. There was a knight, in heavy armour standing patiently. Arlene felt her brother rush past her to speak with him, and she saw the knight eye her watchfully as she approached. Her brother was speaking to him, and looking between the two. And the knight speaking back, but still eyeing her as they spoke. She felt something was off, down to the shine of the knight's armour. And how his lance was out. He held it defensively. Something was wrong...Very wrong...

"Ah, Lady Arlene of the Utsune. Pleased to make your acquaintance," the knight whispered formally, with a sarcastic gleam to his eye.

"You as well. You wished to speak to me?"

The knight nodded and gestured her towards the fields outside the village. Arlene nodded in response, and they began to walk side by side.

"My master sent me to visit the villages with a request of alliance to his territory,"

They were on the edge of the village, but they kept walking into the tall, yellowy grass. And she felt her brother...her deranged brother...watching from behind. With that sinister glare he'd always had...

"It isn't my place to accept or decline, I hope you realise this," She told him informingly.

"Oh, I realise that," The knight said, gripping his lance tigher. Feeling really insecure, Arlene placed her hand over her side. The knight stopped. and grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her to the ground in rage.

He let out what sounded like a lustful growl, and Arlene struggled to grab her dagger that she kept on hand. But by the time she got it, the lance had already pierced her side and she felt a sharp, metallic pain where it had pierced her.

"Decline me, however, and you die, you pretty little one. I will NOT take no for an answer!" He pushed against her even harder and she felt herself lose her breath. She drew her dagger and forced her hand out of his grasp long enough to press it against his neck.

"A fighter, eh? How lovely," He whispered to her. The dagger was pressed to his neck, but he had his hand forcing it away. He succeeded, but when he let his guard down for a moment, he felt the blade run swiftly across his neck, splitting his jugular. Blood poured out and dripped onto her clothing as the man atop of her collapsed. He fell upon her, feeling as if he weighed a thousand pounds. But she struggled to pull him off of her.

And when she did, she saw her brother beside her with a horrified look upon his face.

"Arlene! What the hell did you do?" His eyes were wide with what she sensed to be fake disbeleif. She wiped the half dry blood off her face and stared at him silently. He crossed his arms.

"oh, when father finds out what you've done...Or has he already?" He laughed maniacally, and turned around. And Arlene saw who was coming down the path. Her father and his vassals...

"N-no...No! You set me up! You bastard!" She screamed, charging at him with her dagger firmly in hand. she pinned him to the ground and held the dagger, blade firmly against his chest. He was breathing heavily and laughing as the clops of the horses hooves got closer.

"Nobody will ever beleive you. And now, you are nothing," he told her. The three horses stopped and she felt the mens arms grab her shoulders and force her off of her brother.

"Arlene. You murdered a man in cold blood. You know we do not allow these things. And whats more, you attempted to bring harm to your OWN brother. Shame!"

She felt herself struggle as her brother rose off the ground.

"No! Father! Please! You don't understand! Please!" She felt herself screaming in horror, knowing what was to come. She knew he set her up, and she knew that nobody would beleive her. The evidence had piled against her already.

"No..."

They let her go, dropping her onto the ground. She landed on her hands and knees, breathing heavily between sobs that burnt her eyes like no other tears before. One of the men kicked her gently as if provoking her to move. And she did, crawling away feeling like her heart was about to shatter. She crawled to her horse and pulled the reigns to pull herself up. She climbed onto the horse and began to ride for as long as she felt her father could see her.

It felt like days that she rode...Not stopping except to feed her horse so she could carry on. But it was not even one day. She stopped finally at a small watering hole...

She got off her horse and sat on the ground while it took to opportunity to drink from the water. She heard something move behind her and she listened. Someone was behind her.

"I saw everything...From a distance of course..."

She turned her head to look. There was a boy with sword in hand. Another nomad, Kutolah if she had it right. And he was...one of her fathers escorts from when he left. He must have come back with them, and seen everything as he was returning home...

"M-my name is Arlene..." She whispered cautiously and painfully, "not like that matters anymore..."

"Everybodies name matter. What matters as much, is what you make of that name."


	8. Chapter 4xx: Of courtship and Lineage

Elesa sighed heavily, staring at the dancers moving gracefully through the castle hall. The music played softly; the violins, the flutes, all performing in an ecstatic melody. But she didn't care for parties, for fancy dresses. For any of it. But her father made her stay put and sit with him regardless.

Her family all by her side; Her mother, father, brother and even her elderly grandfather were in attendance. Members of the courts of all throughout Lycia had gathered, except for the Marquess of Laus and his family. They never attended such events when held by Ostia or Pherae, and it just happened to be the only inch of curiosity she had regarding any of it.

Resting her head upon her shoulder, Elesa closed her eyes partially and yawned. But it wasn't long before she saw somebody standing infront of her. She re-opened her eyes and looked up to see her grandfather there with his hand outstretched, as if asking her to dance with him. Accepting akwardly, the princess rose from her seat and took Eliwood's hand and they walked down the few stone steps towards the other dancers.

Then, turning to face each other, Eliwood rested his hand upon her shoulder.

"Elesa, what has you so down?" He asked her curiously. His voice was as soft as she remembered it as a child, even with his old age. She smiled akwardly, and opened her mouth in response as if to say "nothing," but he cut her short of words.

"I understand, you know. You want more than just this, don't you? You want to see the world," He whispered so that none of the passersby would hear him.

"How did you...?"

"How did I know? Elesa. I know you too well. More than you realise infact. You may look like your father and I's side, but like your grandfather Hector, you want more than you have. You always had that trait..."

"Grandfather, I..."

Elesa shut her eyes tight and lowered her head shamefully as the two stopped waltzing. Eliwood gently reached his hand off her shoulder and brushed the girl's red hair from her face and smiled as he watched a tear stream down her delicate face.

"Please don't cry" He whispered to her. He grabbed her hand and beckoned her to follow him, so she did. They left the main room, and she knew that the Marquess, her father, was watching them leave. Eliwood let go of the girl's hand and kept walking, but not too quickly, as she was able to keep good pace with him. She was curious as to where he was leading her.

At the end of the long, stone corridor, they approached a tall wooden door. Elesa knew it immediately. It was Eliwood's room. The old man grasped the gold handle and opened it, showing her inside. But the girl stared in wonder at the massive room, examining wall to wall until she noticed a portrait on the far portrait had two people in it. A man and a woman.

The man had red hair, the same as hers. She instantly recognised him. It was her grandfather, but who was the woman?

Examining closer, he noted that the woman looked as if she had overcome some sort of sadness. Her eyes looked gloomy, but she had a small smile upon them. Her hair was powdery blue, silver almost, and she wore a light blue dress.

"Grandfather...Who is she?" She asked, staring intently at the painting.

"The portrait? Her name was Ninian. You have her eyes, you know."

Elesa turned and looked away from the portrait, and to her grandfather. She hadn't heard anything about her grandmother before, much less her name. And She could see why. The pain in Eliwood's eyes looked unbearable.

"She died not long after your father was born, Elesa..."

The girl felt herself tense up as she heard her grandfather take a deep breath in, and clutch his fist to his chest.

"Grandfather! Should I get father?!" She cried out, filled with concern. He looked like he was about to collapse.

"Go...Elesa...Go where you need to...See the world, experience it. And when you come back one day, you'll see things differently...Trust me..."

Eliwood stumbled over to his bed and leaned against the post. He sat there a moment, then stood up effortlessly.

"I'm alright...Just go. I'll handle your father, so don't worry about anything." He walked over and kissed his granddaughters forehead softly, then walked past her into the corridor. After he was far enough away, Elesa walked out after him, but not after taking one last glance at the portrait on the far wall.

Feeling tears well up inside her, she walked quietly past the main hall and into her personal quarters. She pulled her quiver and bow over her shoulder, mounting them neatly, then pulled her hood up and left her room. She then slipped back out and to the back of the castle slipped through the bushes and shrubbery, then out into the fields. The sun was beginning to set, and she knew immediately that she needed to move quickly. She was carefully forming a plan in her head as she slipped through the fields and onto the outskirts of the city. She didn't know where she was going, but she was leaving...


	9. Chapter 5: Followed

_After learning of the struggles Lycia had begun to partake in, Elesa and her small band of warriors make way for the City of Bulgar, located within the central area of the Sacae. Here, they hope to rest and stock up for the journey ahead._

"So, let me get this straight...You're actually...A Lycian Noble?" Maia gawked at Elesa, her eyes wide and her mouth almost dropped as they walked. Elesa nodded and tried not to smile.

"Yes, I am..." She sighed unhappily. But the myrmidon girl slapped her back enthusiastically.

"W-well, I'm sure everybody will be excited to see you, right...? Right?" She looked around akwardly and saw her brother, Makar, roll his eyes. But Elesa nodded again and looked over at Tsar, ready to ask something. But the mercenary smiled back at her.

"We're almost in Bulgar, the Capitol of Sacae. There'll be various shops and inns we can a stay at. As well, many mercenaries seem to partake and group here,"

"So perhaps we could hire some mercenaries to travel with us?" James asked, catching up with the group. He looked up, watching Terese and her Pegasi fly through the clear sky, awaiting a response.

"That might be for the best," Elesa responded. She looked straight ahead, noticing what looked like a giant stone wall. There were trees nearby, and a small river with a few bridges to cross.

"We approach," Tsar told them as the stepped upon the bridges. After crossing, the group glanced around the area, hearing rustling in the nearby another moment passing, they looked up and they saw a cloud of blackness surround them. In the far bushes, was a man in a dark cloak. He had long, dark hair falling from beneath his hood, and under the cover of darkness, they thought they saw him beckoning them to come closer...

Elesa looked to Tsar for approval, and he nodded, readying his sword just incase. Elesa approached the shadowy figure, her hand rested upon the tip of one of her arrows. She squinted her eyes, ready for anything.

"You, I recognise you," The man whispered coldly. Elesa looked at him startled, waiting.

"You and you're group. Their in pursuit of you, mi'lady," The man told her, stepping out from the bushes carefully. From what she could tell, he was unarmed and his dark magic tome hidden within the large sleeve of his cloak. Elesa relaxed her body tension and continued waiting.

"Who are you?" She asked bitterly. She felt her companions watching every movement...Every breath...And listening to every word spoken between the two. Especially Tsar.

"My name? My name is Aric, but that isn't what's important. What is however, is that I am interested in offering my services,"

"Hang on," Makar called out, hearing the words exchanged. Tsar grabbed the boys sleeve as he ran forward, and the two both approached together.

"What do you mean, your services?" Tsar eyed Aric suspiciously, "I won't trust a word you say until you have the decency to show your face, Shaman."

Aric laughed under his breath.

"Very well," He whispered, pulling his hood down.

He was a fair skinned, dark haired young man. His face was pale, and his eyes almost black. Elesa felt herself shudder uncontrollably as what seemed to be a rush of cold ran through her skin. Tsar stepped forward.

"Now then," He said, "What did you want from us?"

"I've been following you for some time, mi'lady," Aric whispered, clearly addressing Elesa, "My mercenary group had heard of a merry group going around the plains. So I thought it would be interesting to meet with you,"

"And?" Elesa barked suspiciously.

"My father, my grandfather, even his mother, have served under house Pherae. And now...I feel it's my turn to carry on with that 'tradition'"


	10. Chapter 6: The Beginning of Fate

_Elesa and Party decided to stay a few more weeks in the City of Bulgar, where they rested up from all the stuggles and battles previously fought. There, they met up with a small group of Mercenaries, who honouring their cause, decided to send two of their own with them to Lycia. But unknown to Elesa, the road ahead is tougher than she initially thought..._

"So, tell me the plan again?"Aric asked, his arms crossed neatly and watching Elesa , Elesa, Tsar, James, Amanda and Makar were all crowded into the small room at the inn. Infront of Elesa was a small map, and tracing her hands along specific routes, she kept looking up to Tsar for approval, which he seemed to give with silent nodds. But Aric knew what they were going on about in the first place. They were going over safe ways to get into the Lycian territory without too much hassle.

"Are we going all the way straight into Lycia from here?" James piped in, unaware of the full situation.

"It seems that would be the best option," Tsar told both him and Aric.

"And what about Terese and my sister?" Makar asked, joining in the conversation.

"They shouldn't be too long. They went out to scout the surrounding area's to make sure we can make a clean run across the border. It'll be at least a few days before we make it, but it's better than running into any fights, right?" Elesa responded finally. James smiled at how she worded her sentence. She sounded like she had thought it through well enough. He felt his mood light up, and he approached the window to the far side of the room and peered cautiously through the window. He heard something outside, and he could tell Tsar heard it as well. The Sacaen had arched his shoulders defensively and whipped his head to face where James was standing.

"James, what do you see?" He asked coldly. He clenched his right fist and grabbed the hilt of his blade with the other.

"Bandits. Alot of them." James muttered under his breath. Makar Jumped up from Amanda's side in concern and rushed over.

"Bandits? I swear if they touched the girls, I'll rip them all to shreds myself!" He growled anxiously. But Amanda caught his arm and shook her head, Makar instantly seeming to calm down.

"But still..." He began again, but was instantly cut off. Elesa looked around the room at her companions and they all nodded silently in agreeance, reading her face.

"Prepare for battle, all of you. Tsar and Makar, hold the front. Aric, James and I will hold the back. And Amanda...Stay close..." Elesa instructed. She readied her bow and braced an arrow, then aimed silently out the window. The group of bandits was walking down the main road, and aiming carefully, she pulled back the string. The arrow flew elegantly, killing one of the bandits on impact.

"Go!" She called out as she prepared another arrow. They were already out of the building, and as Elesa went to pull back the string again, she felt something pierce her skin. She shrieked in pain and dropped to the ground. There was an iron arrow in her arm, but it was just on the outside of her flesh. But still stuck inside. She felt herself tense up as her blood began to drip. But without hesitation, she tore the arrow out of her skin, muffling her own screams just barely.

"Maia, do you see anything?" Terese called from above, down to her two companions. There was Maia, running swiftly, and on the back of Terese's Pegasus, was a young powder haired boy. He had a bow strung over his back, and bright green eyes. He was young, very young from what they could tell. But they'd seen that he's skilled with a bow.

"It sounds like...Fighting...I can hear steel on steel clashing in the distance, Terese," Maia informed them. Her sharp eyes zoned in on the approaching city as she swiftly ran. She wanted to halt for a moment, as she heard a girl scream. Terrified, she pushed herself to run even faster.

As the three got closer, Terese asked, "So kid, what did you say your name is again?"

"L-Lenny, ma'am!"The boy stuttered.

"Good, get your bow ready and shoot!" Terese instructed him.

Makar pushed down on an enemy bandit's shoulder and leapt over him, forcing his blade through the man's back. Then, landing back on his feet, agile as a cat, he pulled his sword out and stabbed through another. Then he watched as Tsar be-headed one bandit, then went after another.

Tsar looked towards the inn, concerned as he noticed something fall from the window above. His eyes widened as he saw Elesa's bow laying on the ground. He quickly went to fetch it and called out,

"Cover me guys, I'll be right back!" He held the bow tight and entered the inn. Then, running up the stairs, he burst forcefully into the room they met in earlier. But what he saw upon entering worried him so much he felt himself stop breathing. He dropped his sword and ran to Elesa's side.

"Tsar..?" She asked, her voice scared and shaky. He noticed her face looked pale, and her hand was clutching her arm.

"What the hell happened?" He asked her furiously.

"I was hit," She told him straight up, closing her eyes. She could still feel the burn from where the arrow went through. But Tsar felt himself ease up and he tore the sleeve of his shirt off, then used it to wrap Elesa's arm and stop the bleeding.

"You know, you really need to stop getting hurt," He told her humorously, trying to lighten the mood. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile. Tsar smiled back and felt odd.

"Elesa, I..."

"Tsar?"

"Nothing, nevermind. We have work to do. Can you still fight?" He asked her, still concerned. But insistant, she nodded. He handed her the bow and whispered,

"Show me."

She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and brought it to her bow. But as she pulled back, she felt her arm tighten up and she dropped the arrow onto the floor. She squinted her eyes painfully and felt Tsar take the weapon from her.

"Stay here, I'll be back," He instructed. His voice had a cold edge to it again, but she understood. She knew he was worried. So she slid down to the floor underneath the window and watched Tsar grab his blade and leave.

Tsar ran down the stairs again and to the edge of the doorway. There were two bandits directly outside the doorframe talking, so he scooted to the corner and listened.

"Heh, yeah. I heard all about it. They say that city...What was it again?"

"Ostia?"

"Yeah that's it...That Lycian city...They say it's fallen, and the city is ripe for the picking."

There was laughing, then more talking. Tsar felt himself grow weak in the knees.

"They say war is breaking out down there...That Pherae is next! And better! Hyuk Hyuk!"

The sound of their laughter was almost vomit inducing to Tsar, but he listened anyways. There was a pause, then...

"They say that one other city...Pherae was it? They say nobodies there. The spoiled bitch princess left, and now it's being guarded alone by the old, dying marquess! Imagine, the castle would be ripe for the picking!"

Feeling himself seize up, he tightened his shoulders and braced this hilt of his sword, ready to kill...

But as he turned the corner, he noticed that an arrow struck one of the bandits, and a javelin was through the others chest. Both had collapsed right infront of him, and he looked up, seeing Terese, Maia and Lenny returning. With only a few bandits left, Tsar left it be as Aric and James combined their Fire and Flux tomes to finish the job.

After it was all over with, they gathered and Amanda came out from hiding in a nearby alley.

"Where's Elesa?" Terese asked, noting the Princess' absence from the group. Tsar immediately pointed to the upper window, but as he did, she appeared in the doorway. She walked to Tsar's side and stared at him. His face was pale, and she noticed immediately something had happened.

"We'd better talk. Now."

Everybody looked to Tsar in a fluster of confusion, and nodded in agreeance. They all crowded together and walked back into the entrance of the inn, then all turned to look at Tsar.

"We need to hurry. We need to push our way to Lycia if need be,"

"Why do you sound so much more forceful?" James asked, tucking his fire tome under his robe.

"I overheard some of them talking,"

"About what...?" Elesa hissed. She felt her stomache turn, and wanted answers.

"The Lycian territory of Ostia has fallen, and Pherae is virtually unguarded. We need to hurry..."


End file.
